Gość w dom, a święty spokój do lasu
by Helisse
Summary: Bo wizyta, choć zaplanowana, niekoniecznie musi przebiegać zgodnie z planem. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, szczegóły w środku. Zawiera śladowe ilości yaoi.


(Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya)

A/N: Jak mówi streszczenie, jest to tłumaczenie angielskiego fiku pt.: _"Blowtop&Jackass"_ napisanego przez _Rirri_ (znanej jako_ Mythril_ na livejournalu). Na tłumaczenie dostałam oczywiście zgodę od autorki. Oryginał można znaleźć pod linkiem: tintings(.)livejournal(.)com(/)17200(.)html

* * *

**Gość w dom, a święty spokój do lasu**

* * *

_**17 sierpnia 1947.**_

Nazwę „Specjalne stosunki" wymyślił Churchill, jeszcze w 1945 roku. Anglia nadal nie wiedział, co dokładnie ten łysiejący, wyłupiasty dureń miał na myśli. Podlizywał się może? Anglia nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, aby go zapytać , głownie dlatego, że nie bardzo chciał znać odpowiedź. W końcu słowo „specjalny" może mieć wiele znaczeń (zarówno „unikalny" jak i „opóźniony w rozwoju")…

Ale to było teraz bez znaczenia. Dawne urazy powinny zostać pogrzebane i zapomniane, choć w głębi ducha Anglia uważał, iż trochę przekomarzania się od czasu do czasu jest w ich przypadku całkowicie normalne. W końcu wszystko wskazywało na to, że głównym celem Ameryki w życiu jest denerwowanie go z jednej i udowadnianie swojej wyższości z drugiej strony. Ale tak poza tym byli przyjaciółmi… chyba. W sumie to było to coś mniej i jednocześnie więcej niż przyjaźń; pokręcone i niezrozumiałe w sposób, którego Anglia nie zamierzał analizować. Słowo „przyjaciel" nie do końca pasowało, ale może z upływem czasu do niego przywyknie. W końcu nawet kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył melonik, jego reakcja była - oględnie mówiąc – raczej sceptyczna. A potem się do niego przekonał.

To Ameryka wpadł na pomysł, aby go odwiedzić, ale Anglia spodziewał się tego już od jakiegoś czasu. Był to właściwie całkiem logiczny krok: wzmocnienie ich sojuszu, uporządkowanie wszystkich drobnych, nierozwiązanych spraw ze wspólnej, poplątanej historii. Oczywiście wojna trochę w tym pomogła, zbliżyła i zjednoczyła ich w walce z Państwami Osi.

Wizyta miała trwać tylko parę dni. Ameryka już był spóźniony, ale Anglia spodziewał się również i tego. Słyszał już z kilku źródeł o trwającym u niego wyżu demograficznym i nie zazdrościł tego Ameryce w najmniejszym stopniu.

Uzgodniono, że to Ameryka go odwiedzi, a nie na odwrót – za oceanem mieli obecnie dom wariatów i Ameryka żartował parokrotnie, że nie wydaje mu się, aby Anglia dał radę to wytrzymać. Jednakże perspektywa przebywania z nim w wiejskiej posiadłości sam na sam – i to dłużej niż godzinę – powodowała u Anglii rozstrój nerwowy. Ameryka był teraz super-mocarstwem, był w stanie zrzucić bombę atomową na Japonię – i choć z jednej strony leżało to w jego charakterze, to jednocześnie zupełnie nie przypominało tego małego chłopca, którego Anglia pamiętał, czy nawet zbuntowanego nastolatka, który ostatecznie go porzucił. Ten Ameryka był kimś (czymś) zupełnie innym i Anglia nie bardzo wiedział, jak sobie z nim poradzić, jeśli w ogóle było to możliwe (podejrzewał, że raczej nie).

Trzy dni po ustalonej dacie usłyszał głośny i rytmiczny stukot dużej, mosiężnej kołatki na drzwiach. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać lekkiego drżenia rąk, kiedy zdejmował swój fartuch i układał go na oparciu kuchennego krzesła. Z tą samą niepotrzebną starannością wygładził swój czyściutki sweter i uniósł podbródek, starając się przywołać na twarz wyraz chłodnej obojętności. Lepiej nie wyglądać na zbyt gorliwego. To tylko woda na młyn Ameryki, którego ego ostatnimi czasy (w związku z rozwojem tej całej telewizji) prawie nie pozwalało mu przejść przez drzwi.

Stukanie rozległo się znowu, głośniej i bardziej natarczywie, i tym razem już nie ustało.

Anglia wziął głęboki wdech, zebrał się w sobie i ruszył z kuchni do drzwi wejściowych; stawiał kroki zdecydowanie i pewnie, nie spiesząc się, ale serce waliło mu jak młotem. Energiczne stukanie towarzyszyło mu przez całą drogę.

Nawet gdyby nie oczekiwał wizyty Ameryki, znał tylko jedną osobę, która pukała z taką energią, jak jakiś rozszalały żywioł, którego nie da się zignorować. Było to pukanie zupełnie inne niż nonszalancki stukot Francji, czy też niepewne „puk-puk" Kanady. Tego nawet nie dało się określić jako pukanie, raczej jako nacierający bojowy taran.

Anglia zawahał się na chwilę przed otwarciem wielkich, dębowych drzwi. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze wiszącym przy wieszaku na płaszcze. Spodziewał się zobaczyć blady, znerwicowany cień człowieka, ale ujrzał swoje zwykłe odbicie – był blady, to prawda, ale poza tym wyglądał tylko na nieco zrezygnowanego.

Biorąc głęboki wdech odwrócił się w końcu i otworzył drzwi. Odruchowo zamrugał szybko na widok, który go powitał. Ze zdziwieniem skonstatował, że wpatruje się w opaloną, wyłaniającą się z munduru szyję. Munduru, który w przeciwieństwie do jego własnych ubrań, był pomięty, kołnierz przekrzywiony, a kilka guzików niedbale rozpiętych, ukazując koszulkę pod spodem.

Dłonie drgnęły mu kurczowo, więc ścisnął je w pięści i wepchnął w kieszenie swoich wyprasowanych spodni. Uniósł wzrok nieco wyżej. Ameryka uśmiechał się szeroko. Jego świetliste niebieskie oczy błyszczały zza przybrudzonych szkieł, a kilka niesfornych blond kosmyków opadało mu na czoło. Fryzura była nieco śmieszna, w stylu popularnym jeszcze w trakcie i już po wojnie. U jego stóp leżała duża niekształtna torba, pokryta krzykliwymi łatami i wyglądająca jakby swoje najlepsze lata miała dawno za sobą. Ameryka trzymał w ustach krwisto-czerwony patyczek lukrecji, który wyciągnął z emfazą.

– Hej, Anglia! – jego przyjemny, przeciągający głoski głos wydawał się być głębszy niż kiedy słyszał go ostatnim razem. Co nie było znowu tak dawno, ale doszedł do wniosku, że Ameryka musiał sporo dorosnąć od czasu wojny.

– Witam. – pozwolił sobie na nieznaczny, sztywny uśmiech i skinął uprzejmie. Wyjął jedną rękę z kieszeni i wyciągnął ją przed siebie. Ameryka popatrzył na jego dłoń, zaśmiał się i podszedł blisko, zamykając go w tak silnym uścisku, że zaskoczonemu Anglii zabrakło tchu.

Natychmiast zesztywniał i otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, ale zakrztusił się futrem z kołnierza lotniczej kurtki. Prychnął lekko, ale Ameryka ścisnął go jeszcze mocniej, unosząc go prawie z ziemi. Przyciśnięty z rękami zwisającymi mu bezwładnie po bokach oraz policzkiem wtulonym w kołnierz, Anglia zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że czuje zapach wody kolońskiej. Ameryka nigdy wcześniej nie używał wody kolońskiej. To było coś nowego. Anglia wciągnął bez zastanowienia głęboko powietrze i zachwiał się lekko. Ameryka przytrzymał go, co tylko przypomniało Anglii nieprzyjemnie jego większej sile. Ich bliskość wydała mu się dziwna; być blisko osoby sobie znajomej, lecz jednocześnie zupełnie odmienionej. Poczuł dziwne trzepotanie w żołądku i krew zaszumiała mu w uszach.

– Już się stęskniłem za swoim małym zrzędą! – poinformował go wesoło Ameryka, kiedy już wypuścił go z uścisku, mierzwiąc mu żartobliwie włosy.

– Oj, cicho bądź! – Anglia odgonił z irytacją jego dłoń i cofnął się o parę kroków, podenerwowany. To dlatego, że minęło tyle czasu – powiedział sobie, starając się nie patrzeć na tę pogodną twarz – od kiedy ktokolwiek dotknął go w ten sposób. Był po prostu zaskoczony, to wszystko. Następnym razem będzie lepiej, będzie przygotowany…

Następnym razem. Poczuł dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku na samą myśl.

– Chcesz lukrecji? – zaproponował nagle Ameryka, wyciągając papierową torebkę wypchaną jakimś obrzydlistwem, której Anglia wcześniej nie zauważył.

– Nie, dziękuję. – odpowiedział, pociągając pogardliwie nosem.

Ameryka wyglądał, jakby się tego właśnie spodziewał. Schował torebkę przewracając oczami. – Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego zawsze odmawiasz. I tak później przetrząśniesz mi pokój, żeby je znaleźć. Jak zawsze zresztą.

To była prawda – pomimo ich trudnej przeszłości Ameryka znał go aż za dobrze. Anglia poczuł, że się czerwieni i skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem, mając nadzieję, że odegna tym rumieniec. Nie zadziałało, co Ameryka oczywiście zauważył. Usta zadrgały mu lekko w rozbawieniu.

– A co, myślałeś, że twoja słabość do słodyczy to jakiś sekret? – wymruczał z udanym zdziwieniem i wyciągnął rękę, aby poklepać go pobłażliwie po ramieniu. – Przykro mi, ale to się wydało lata temu.

– Nie bądź śmieszny! –zjeżył się Anglia, zdejmując rękę naruszającą jego przestrzeń osobistą dwoma placami, i wygładził swój sweter nerwowo. Choć odwrócił się ostentacyjnie, wciąż czuł skupiony na sobie wzrok Ameryki. Uniósł lekko brew, ale jego oczy rozszerzyły się nagle, gdy zauważył za plecami Ameryki coś srebrnego i błyszczącego.

– Co to… – wydusił i wyminął go, aby mieć lepszy widok – co to u diabła jest?

– Co? – Ameryka podszedł do niego od tyłu i z udawaną nonszalancją zajrzał mu przez ramię.

– Ah, _to_. – W jego głosie pobrzmiewało zadowolenie z siebie i szybkie spojrzenie do tyłu potwierdziło, że owszem, Ameryka uśmiecha się z wyższością. Zatknął oba kciuki za pasek i uniósł z dumą podbródek – To jest mój najnowszy _Silver Pontiac_ z rozkładanym dachem.

Anglia oderwał z trudem oczy od tego wspaniałego cudu motoryzacji i spojrzał na niego tępo:

– Że co?

– Ignorant. – wymamrotał pod nosem Ameryka, kręcą głową – Ty – dźgnął Anglię w pierś palcem, który ten odegnał z irytacją – nie zauważysz klasy, choćby cię kopnęła w tyłek!

– Doprawdy? – spytał Anglia kpiąco, mierząc wzrokiem z góry na dół jego pomięty, przybrudzony ubiór.

– Jeśli chodzi o samochody. – poprawił się Ameryka, wzruszając lekko ramionami i spojrzał nad jego ramieniem na auto zaparkowane pod przypadkowym kątem na podjeździe. Jaśniało niczym ogromny, błyszczący klejnot i sprawiało, iż starannie utrzymane krzewy i grządki wokół posiadłości wyglądały nudno i niemodnie. Anglia spojrzał z niechęcią na głębokie ślady pozostawione na żwirze przez koła samochodu. Głównie dlatego, że nie mógł się przyczepić do niczego innego.

– Cholerny wariat drogowy – mruknął pod nosem, ale bez przekonania. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od nowego auta Ameryki… Srebrnego Pontona czy jak mu tam było… Zresztą, kogo obchodzi nazwa, pomyślał niecierpliwie. Zdecydowanie musiał kupić sobie coś takiego. Albo zrobić własną wersję, może nawet lepszą. Przy tym nowym samochodzie jego własny sprawdzony Rolls-Royce wydawał się ponury i przestarzały.

– To tak, jak gdyby Bóg przelał całą swoja wspaniałość w samochód – stwierdził Ameryka radośnie, spoglądając nieco szklistym wzrokiem.

Anglia spojrzał na jego rozmarzony uśmiech, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na mały krzyżyk, zawieszony trochę nie na miejscu obok nieśmiertelników. Nie był pewny, czy ten komentarz to tylko żart, więc postanowił zachować dyplomatyczne milczenie. Nie był jednak w stanie się powstrzymać, żeby nie podejść do samochodu. Żwir zachrzęścił mu pod stopami. Bez zastanowienia wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć lśniącego, nieskazitelnego lakieru na masce, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Rzucając krótkie, zawstydzone spojrzenie w kierunku Ameryki, schował obie dłonie z powrotem do kieszeni. Odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

– Robi wrażenie. – przyznał z niechęcią. Ameryka podszedł niespiesznym krokiem i oparł się beztrosko o maskę. Wyglądało to całkiem jak scena z hollywoodzkiego filmu.

– To mało powiedziane i dobrze o tym wiesz. No dalej, dotknij go, jeśli chcesz. Wiem, że masz ochotę… - Ameryka poruszył znacząco brwiami.

Anglia popatrzył na niego przez chwilę niepewnie, po czym wyciągnął dłoń, aby dotknąć gładkiej, wypolerowanej do połysku powierzchni. Była równie doskonała w dotyku, jak wyglądała. Przeniósł wzrok na Amerykę, chcąc mu o tym powiedzieć, ale zawahał się, gdy zauważył dziwną satysfakcję na jego twarzy. Ameryka wpatrywał się w jego dłoń, znieruchomiałą na masce samochodu. Po chwili wyczuł, że Anglia na niego patrzy i wyprostował się gwałtownie, bawiąc się mankietami rękawów. Policzki mu poczerwieniały i z nagłym zainteresowaniem zaczął oglądać swoje buty.

– Muszę cie kiedyś zabrać na przejażdżkę. – zaśmiał się i nie wiedzieć czemu rumieniec na jego policzkach jeszcze się pogłębił.

– Tak… Tak, owszem. - Anglia wiele by dał, żeby wiedzieć o czym Ameryka myśli, ale cała ta sytuacja zaczynała się robić nieco dziwna. O wiele łatwiej było ją po prostu zignorować i wycofać się z powrotem do wejściowego holu, co też uczynił, gdzie wszystko było uporządkowane i na miejscu. Ameryka podążał dwa kroki za nim, milcząc, co było dla niego nietypowe.

Gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w wejściu, Anglia odwrócił się, ale Ameryka wyglądał jak zawsze: szeroko uśmiechnięty, z brwiami lekko uniesionymi, jakby w oczekiwaniu. Opierał się lekko o framugę z rekami w kieszeniach, ale jego nonszalancka poza wydawała się lekko wymuszona. Anglia pokręcił głowa i westchnął ciężko. Wyglądało na to, że Ameryka potrafił go skołować jedynie przybywając w pokoju, nawet i bez tego dziwnego zachowania na podjeździe.

– No cóż – kaszlnął lekko, aby ukryć niezręczną ciszę i odsunął się od drzwi, wskazując ręką w kierunku korytarza. – Będziesz tu tak stał, czy może rozbijesz namiot na progu?

– Właściwie – zastanowił się Ameryka pocierając podbródek. – ta druga opcja brzmi nawet kusząco… jak się zapomni o tej przygnębiającej angielskiej pogodzie. – nadąsał się lekko. – Zawsze psuje mi zabawę!

– To nawet lepiej dla ciebie – stwierdził Anglia. – masz już za dużo słońca, całkiem cię to zepsuło!

– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak za dużo słońca! To chyba dlatego jesteście tacy sztywni w tej Europie – też bym był, gdyby wszystkie dni były pochmurne.

– Jesteś tu jeden dzień, w sumie nawet nie, i już narzekasz. A podobno jesteś taki bohaterski? Od kiedy to bohater jęczy z powodu deszczu? – Anglia uśmiechnął się drwiąco i skrzyżował ramiona, rzucając Ameryce pełne wyższości spojrzenie spod uniesionych brwi. – Żałosne, doprawdy.

– Żałosne? – skrzywił się Ameryka i zaczął gestykulować szeroko wyciągniętą ręką – Ja po prostu nie jestem przystosowany do całej tej przygnębiającej atmosfery tutaj, nie tak jak ty! – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Jego policzki wciąż jeszcze były lekko zaczerwienione.

– Zamknij się już i właź to środka. – rzucił Anglia. – Trochę za bardzo wieje, no i muszę dopilnować rosołu.

– Aa… Gotujesz coś? – uśmiech Ameryki nieco zbladł.

– Oczywiście. Gospodarz powinien zadbać o gości. – Anglia zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie. – Jakiś problem?

– Nie, nie! – odpowiedział Ameryka pospiesznie i podniósłszy torbę przekroczył próg. – To świetnie… Naprawdę!

Kiedy go wymijał, Ameryka zarzucił mu niedbale ramię na szyję i przyciągnął bliżej. Anglia miał do wyboru albo dostosować się do jego tempa kroków, albo wywrócić na twarz. Zdecydował się na to pierwsze, bo miał swoją godność do zachowania. Niewiele, co prawda, ale zawsze.

Nie był tak blisko Ameryki od… Sam nie pamiętał od kiedy. Rumieniec, którego już zdążył się pozbyć, powrócił z pełna siłą, więc schylił głowę, w nadziei, że jego zmierzwione włosy go zakryją. Ameryka wydawał się tego nie zauważać. Zatrzymał się pośrodku dużego, surowego pokoju.

– Widzę, że jest tu tak samo ponuro i wilgotno jak zawsze. – zauważył żartobliwie, spoglądając na ściany obwieszone wiekowymi portretami i zmatowiałą zbroję, stojącą obok obszernych, pokrytych równie starym dywanem schodów. – Nie nudzi cię to? Może byś tak zmienił co nieco? Trochę kolorowej farby może zdziałać cuda. Mam u siebie takiego artystę, robi fajne nowoczesne rzeźby, normalnie klasa. Jak chcesz, mogę załatwić ci parę, bez problemu–

– Podoba mi się tak, jak jest. – nastroszył się Anglia i wykręcił mu się spod ramienia. – Jeśli ci się tu nie podoba, to parę kilometrów stąd jest bardzo dobry hotel i możesz–

– Nie! – Ameryka zaprzeczył gwałtownie, kręcąc zapamiętale głową. Anglia uniósł brwi, zdziwiony tak emocjonalną reakcją. Ameryka odwrócił wzrok pocierając nerwowo kark. – Wolę zostać tutaj, naprawdę.

– Jeśli jesteś pewny… - powiedział powoli Anglia i Ameryka szybko skinął głową. Anglia wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się w kierunku schodów. – Zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju.

– Nie ma potrzeby. – Ameryka wyminął go, ocierając się o niego lekko ramieniem.

Co było nieco dziwne, bo Anglia wcale nie stał blisko niego, a w pomieszczeniu było mnóstwo miejsca. Zamrugał, zaskoczony, a kiedy uniósł wzrok Ameryka był już w połowie schodów, pnąc się do góry po dwa stopnie.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał w dół poprzez barierkę. Uśmiechnął się:

– Przygotowałeś mi mój stary pokój, prawda? – machnął ręką – Zresztą, co ja mówię, jasne że tak. Tu się nigdy nic nie zmienia, co nie? – wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej i żwawym poszedł dalej.

Pokój nagle wydał się zbyt cichy i ponury. Anglia, nieco rozkojarzony, zamknął drzwi frontowe i powędrował w kierunku kuchni, wciąż zatopiony w myślach.

Ameryka się myli, pomyślał marszcząc brwi. Coś się zmieniło… nie był tylko pewny, co.

– Oj, skarbie, rozpieszczasz mnie! – zażartował Ameryka, kiedy jakiś czas potem odnalazł go w kuchni, przyodzianego w swój nieodłączny fartuch. Pogrążony w niewesołych myślach Anglia mieszał w ogromnym garze, trzymając chochlę obiema rękami.

Podskoczył lekko na dźwięk jego głosu i prawie przewrócił garnek, kiedy Ameryka zarzucił mu ramię na szyję i głośno cmoknął w policzek, po czym ruszył leniwie w kierunku kuchennego stołu. Odsunął krzesło przed jednym z nakryć i z zadowoleniem się rozsiadł.

– Bardzo śmieszne – wymamrotał Anglia, czując, jak palą go policzki. Potarł jeden bez zastanowienia, ale dziwne mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie pocałował go Ameryka, nie ustało.

Gdy spojrzał na niego przez ramię, ten oglądał właśnie swoja serwetkę, jakby nigdy wcześniej takiej nie widział. Był bez kurtki i rękawiczek, i Anglia poczuł nerwowy skurcz w żołądku, widząc go siedzącego za stołem, w pomiętej koszuli i spodniach. Zaskoczyło go, że Ameryka pamięta, iż zawsze jadali w kuchni, kiedy był mały. Anglia nigdy nie jadał posiłków w jadalni, jeśli nie musiał. Wydawało mu się to zbyt napuszone. Nakrywał tam do stołu jedynie w przypadku wizyt, na przykład gdy czasem nawiedzał go Francja, który zresztą wspominał mu nie raz, że średniowieczny wystrój (jak to określił) mocno razi jego wysublimowane zmysły.

Anglia skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie, nalał rosół do dwóch misek i gwałtownie postawił jedną z nich przed Ameryką, odwracając wzrok. Uśmiech tego drugiego nieco przyblakł, zwłaszcza gdy się przypatrzył zawartości. Lekko urażony, Anglia odwrócił się szybko, aby wyjąć bułki. W przeszłości Ameryka nigdy nie narzekał na jego kuchnię. Oczywiście, wtedy był młodszy… nie tak doświadczony, jeszcze nie podróżował po świecie… No, ale zawsze. Anglia zasępił się, kładąc pieczywo na stole.

– Wygląda, eee… przepysznie… - Wydusił z siebie Ameryka. Nabrał rosołu na łyżkę i patrzył z lekkim grymasem jak ścieka z niej ciurkiem z powrotem do miski.

– Za dużo czasu spędzasz z tym żabojadem! – oskarżył go Anglia. Z westchnieniem zdjął fartuch i odwiesił z powrotem na wieszak przy drzwiach. Martwiło go, że Ameryka spędza tyle czasu z tym napaleńcem, choć powtarzał sobie, że jest on już dorosły i może sam o siebie zadbać. W końcu jeśli dał radę być tyle czasu niezależny od Anglii, i to z sukcesem, to powinien sobie poradzić z rozpustą Francji. Potrząsnął głową chcąc odegnać tę myśl, zastanawiając się czemu w ogóle zaczął o tym myśleć.

Gdy się odwrócił, odkrył, że Ameryka przygląda mu się z podbródkiem opartym na dłoni i łokciem na stole, uśmiechając się lekko.

– No co? – spytał Anglia niecierpliwie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi w obronnym geście. Ściągnął wcześniej sweter, ale nawet w koszuli i krawacie czuł się dziwnie obnażony podczas tej nagłej obserwacji.

– Nic, nic. Po prostu zapomniałem o tym fartuszku, to wszystko. – Ameryka uśmiechnął się szerzej – Jest milutki.

- Wcale NIE! – prychnął Anglia, osłupiały. Był boleśnie świadomy faktu, iż jego policzki znowu czerwienią się zdradziecko. Rzeczony fartuch był ciemnozielony i prosty jak prześcieradło, i naprawdę nie widział w nim nic „milutkiego". Burcząc pod nosem o amerykańskim braku gustu złapał z niepotrzebną siłą za swoje krzesło. Zrobił to trochę niezręcznie – krzesło zaskrzypiało głośno, gdy przesuwał je po posadzce i sztywno usiadł.

Ameryka pochylił lekko głowę, ale mimo to było widać jak przygryza wargi i powstrzymuje śmiech.

– Wcale tak.

Anglia zastygł z łyżką w połowie drogi do ust i mrugnął niepewnie, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze usłyszał. Zmierzył siedzącego naprzeciwko Amerykę podejrzliwie, ale ten właśnie zabierał się za rosół, z determinacją kogoś, kto szykuje się na wypełnienie nieprzyjemnego, ale nieuniknionego zadania.

Uznał, że musiało mu się zdawać.

– Jest OK. – rzucił Ameryka parę chwil później i Anglia spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, zanim odpowiedział:

– Co, zupa? Myślałem–

– Nie.– Ameryka przewrócił oczami. – Zupa jest okropna, jak zawsze. Chodzi mi o to… – pomachał łyżką między nimi, prawie przewracając bukiecik goździków, które Anglia zerwał wcześniej w swoim ogrodzie. Anglia wyciągnął rękę i przytrzymał wazonik, ale wzrok miał cały czas skupiony na Ameryce, który gadał nieświadomy dalej. – O ciebie i o mnie, tutaj… O to, co robimy…

– Że niby co, jemy?

– Och, nieważne! – obruszył się Ameryka i wrzucił swoja łyżkę do miski, rozchlapując zawartość.

– Z tobą nie da się rozmawiać, kiedy taki jesteś! – odchylił się do tyłu na krześle i zirytowany skrzyżował na piersi ramiona, spoglądając na niego spod grzywki.

– Ja? Niby jaki! – Anglia uniósł jedną brew i ostrożnie odłożył swoją łyżkę na spodek. Złożył ręce razem i oparł na nich podbródek. – I kto to mówi. A kto niby owija bez potrzeby w bawełnę–

– Owija w bawełnę?

– Tak! – Anglia zmrużył oczy, podczas gdy Ameryka otworzył swoje szeroko, zdumiony. – Może przejdziemy do sedna sprawy, co? Jesteś tutaj tylko dlatego, że szef ci tak kazał, a ty jak grzeczny mały piesek przewracasz się na plecy i robisz, co ci każą, w nadziei, że podrapią cię po brzuchu.

– To jest..! – Ameryka zrobił się cały czerwony z oburzenia, a nozdrza rozszerzyły mu się w sposób, który Anglia uznał w myślach za komiczny. Rozgniewany Ameryka rąbnął pięścią o stół i wycelował w niego w oskarżeniu palec:

– To nieprawda! Ty po prostu– aaachhh! – przeczesał bezładnie palcami włosy i z wyraźnym wysiłkiem próbował się uspokoić, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. Gdy znowu na niego spojrzał, był już spokojniejszy, ale wcale nie mniej rozgniewany. – Wiesz co, może przestań się tak wymądrzać! Obaj wiemy, że tu nie chodzi tylko o mnie. Dobrze wiem, że twój szef również to zaproponował!

Anglia zaczerwienił się i poruszył niespokojnie:

– No, owszem…

– AHA! – Ameryka uśmiechnął się triumfalnie (Anglia zapragnął sięgnąć przez stół i wepchnąć mu łyżkę do nosa) i odchylił się ponownie do tyłu. Założył ręce za głowę i kołysał się na krześle w tył i w przód.

– Nie przeginaj! – ostrzegł go Anglia – albo każę ci dzisiaj spać w Czerwonym Pokoju.

Ameryka zamarł i cały kolor odpłynął z jego twarzy. Niebieskimi, szeroko otwartymi z przerażenia oczami spojrzał błagająco na Anglię, który jak gdyby nigdy nic powrócił do jedzenia.

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego…

– Czyżby? – Zapytał enigmatycznie Anglia, nie podnosząc wzroku.

– Dobrze, dobrze… – Ameryka opuścił się na krześle do normalnej pozycji, po czym osunął się na stół. – Ty wredny draniu… Będę grzeczny.

Anglia uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, wiedząc, że zarobił właśnie pierwszy punkt, a kolacja się nawet jeszcze nie skończyła.

Może następnych parę dni nie będzie takie trudne.

Anglia nie miał pojęcia, która jest godzina, ale jego wewnętrzny zegar biologiczny mówił mu (wręcz krzyczał), że jest późno, _bardzo późno_.

Gdy po kilku godzinach naprzemiennego chodzenia po pokoju i leżenia w łóżku gapiąc się w sufit (i starając się nie myśleć o Ameryce, skąpanym w słonecznym świetle i opierającym się jak jakiś amant filmowy o swoje motoryzacyjne cudo na czterech kółkach), usłyszał odgłos kroków na korytarzu, uznał, że jego irytacja jest całkowicie uzasadniona. Przewrócił się na plecy i obrzucił złym spojrzeniem drzwi, a pośrednio także tego, kto za nimi stał i pomyślał, że jest to prawdziwy wrzód na tyłku. Jak zwykle. Kiedy Ameryka w końcu zapukał, ku jeszcze większej irytacji Anglii, nawet nie starał się zrobić tego cicho i delikatnie, co byłoby czymś oczywistym dla każdej innej osoby, która zamierzała zakłócić czyjś spokój w środku nocy. Co prawda Anglia wcale nie spał, ale tu chodziło o zasady.

– Czego? – rzucił ze złością i ukrył twarz w poduszce, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na troszkę nieśmiały i rozczulający uśmiech Ameryki.

– Hej – drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem – Anglia? Śpisz?

Anglia ściągnął poduszkę z głowy, spoglądał rozeźlony na Amerykę przez dokładnie 6 sekund, po czym rzucił mu poduszką w tą jego szczerą twarz. Ameryka zdążył się uchylić i chwycić poduszkę, zanim uderzyła w drzwi i spadła mu na głowę. Zdezorientowany spojrzał na swoją zdobycz, a potem na rozgniewanego Anglię, który wyglądał nieco mniej groźnie z włosami sterczącymi mu komicznie po jednej stronie i oklapniętymi po drugiej.

– No wiesz, jeśli chcesz powalczyć na poduszki, to po prostu powiedz. – zażartował Ameryka, wzruszając lekko ramionami, które poruszyły się pod jego cienkim podkoszulkiem rozpraszająco. Który, jak to Anglia zauważył, był jedyną rzeczą jaką Ameryka miał na sobie, oprócz bokserek i jednej skarpetki, która prawie spadała mu z nogi. Anglia przeniósł wzrok w jakieś bezpieczniejsze regiony, czyli drzwi za jego plecami, i podciągnął ukradkiem kołdrę pod samą brodę.

– Czego znowu chcesz?

– Ja… to znaczy… – Ameryka przestał się uśmiechać i przytulił poduszkę do piersi, rzucając niespokojne spojrzenia na korytarz i z powrotem na Anglię, który czekał niecierpliwie na wyjaśnienia. Bez okularów jego oczy zdawały się być jeszcze większe i jeszcze bardziej niebieskie. – Ja chciałem… – potarł ręką kark, spoglądając niepewnie spod grzywki.

– Chodzi o ten pokój. – wyznał w końcu konspiracyjnym szeptem i jeszcze raz rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie za ramię.

– Twój pokój? A co niby jest z nim nie tak? – westchnął Anglia ciężko i opadł z jękiem na łóżko, zarzucając sobie ramię na oczy. – Przygotowałem ci świeżą pościel i ręczniki, nawet tą cholerną gumową kaczkę, o którą prosiłeś. Czego jeszcze chcesz? To nie jest pięciogwiazdkowy hotel!

– Nie mówię o moim pokoju, matole! Aaach! – Ameryka przeciągnął z irytacją ręką po twarzy, po czym spojrzał bojaźliwie przez palce. – Tylko o tamtym… Czerwonym!

– Aha. – Anglia podniósł się na łokciach i zmarszczył brwi, zaintrygowany – A co z nim?

– Co z nim? – wykrzyknął Ameryka i odrzucił poduszkę, wydając z siebie zduszony, pełen frustracji dźwięk. Niestety Anglia nie miał równie szybkiego refleksu i oberwał poduszką prosto w twarz. – _Co z nim_? – powtórzył Ameryka, trzasnąwszy drzwiami. Zaczął chodzić w kółko przed dużym, staroświeckim łóżkiem z baldachimem. – Jest _nawiedzony_, a to z nim!

– No i..? – Anglia odrzucił poduszkę na bok i założył ramiona na piersi. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy może nie powinien powiedzieć Ameryce, że Czerwony Pokój nie jest – _i nigdy nie był_ – nawiedzony. Wymyślił to kłamstwo o duchu jeszcze kiedy Ameryka i Kanada byli mali, żeby nie wchodzili do tego pokoju. Uznał, że jednak lepiej mu tego nie mówić – nadal nie chciał, żeby Ameryka tam wchodził, bo miał tam parę, eeee… pewnych przedmiotów…

– _NO I!_ – wrzasnął Ameryka, załamując komicznie ręce. Anglia prawie się roześmiał i pożałował, że nie ma już poduszki na twarzy, bo Ameryka na pewno zaraz zauważy… a to z pewnością nie ułatwi pozbycia się go. – To wszystko co masz do powiedzenia? _No i.._? – próbował naśladować jego akcent, ale zabrzmiało to idiotycznie.

– O co ci chodzi? – zapytał Anglia obojętnie, skubiąc luźną nitkę od poszewki.

Ameryka gapił się na niego przez chwilę w zdumieniu, po czym z emfazą machnął w kierunku drzwi, wskazując na nie nagląco. – Co ty, głuchy jesteś? Tamten pokój jest NAWIEDZONY! Tam są duchy! Upiory! Nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że spokojnie zasnę, wiedząc, co znajduje się parę metrów dalej!

Anglia wzruszył ramionami: – Mnie się jakoś udaje.

– Bo ty jesteś DZIWNY! Tobie się wydaje, że widzisz skrzaty, gobliny i jednorożce–

– Bo widzę! – oświadczył Anglia, marszcząc czoło.

– No właśnie! Jesteś dziwny i do tego masz urojenia!

– Słuchaj, czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz?

– Chcę spać tutaj. – poinformował go Ameryka, zaciskając z determinacją szczęki. Anglia zauważył, że wpatruje się w jego kołdrę pożądliwie, i przygarnął ją do siebie zaborczym gestem.

– Nie ma mowy.

– Nie mam zamiaru spać w moim pokoju! – upierał się Ameryka.

– W tym domu jest z pół tuzina innych pokojów. – zauważył Anglia przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się brzmieć rozsądnie. – Po prostu wybierz któryś i zostaw mnie w spokoju.

– To nie jest żadne rozwiązanie! Dalej będę sam!

– Mówi się trudno. – Anglia obrócił się na bok i wzruszył poduszkę, dając do zrozumienia, że uważa sprawę za zakończoną.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem rozległy się kroki na podłodze i zgasło światło. Anglia już cieszył się w duchu, że znowu udało mu się zdobyć punkt przeciwko Ameryce, kiedy poczuł, że łóżko ugina się pod ciężarem i bez ostrzeżenia zsuwa się z niego kołdra.

– Co? – wybełkotał i obrócił się, aby zobaczyć Amerykę, który właśnie opatulał się kołdrą. Światło księżyca przesączające się przez żaluzje było wystarczało, aby zobaczyć jego zadowolony uśmieszek. – Hej! Co ty do cholery robisz?

– Rozwiązuję problem. – Ameryka spojrzał na niego pobieżnie i uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Tak przy okazji, fajna piżamka! – zaśmiał się, ruszając brwiami prowokująco.

– Zamknij się! I wynoś się z mojego łóżka, ty nieznośny..! – Anglia złapał za kołdrę i pociągnął. Nastąpiła dosyć gwałtowna szarpanina.

– O co ci chodzi? Jaki masz problem? – zapytał Ameryka chwilę później i sapiąc z wysiłkiem wyszarpał kołdrę jednym pociągnięciem. Anglia, który prawie wylądował mu na kolanach, odsunął się pospiesznie. Podniósł się na kolana i zacisnął dłonie w pięści na udach.

– To ty jesteś moim problemem, durniu! Przychodzisz sobie tutaj w środku nocy, budzisz mnie, zawracasz mi głowę tą dziecinną paplaniną, a potem zabierasz mi łóżko!

– Nic ci nie zabieram, możemy się podzielić! Gdybyś tylko nie był taki wredny i pomyślał rozsądnie! – Ameryka potrząsnął głową zdesperowany. – Nie wiem, w czym problem, przecież już spaliśmy w jednym łóżku!

– Ale to było kiedyś! Wtedy było inaczej! – warknął Anglia i chwycił za kołdrę, ponownie próbując przyciągnąć ją do siebie, ale bez rezultatu.

– Niby co było inaczej?

– Byłeś wtedy dzieckiem!

– No i co z tego?

– Bo teraz jesteś… – _Przystojny_. – To znaczy… – _Silny_. – Tak jakby… – _Strasznie atrakcyjny_. – …inny. – Anglia dokończył kulawo, przerażony swoimi zdradzieckimi myślami i rumieńcem, który rozlewał się mu na policzkach.

Ameryka spojrzał na niego dziwnie i westchnąwszy ciężko, oparł się z łomotem o łóżko. – A ty wcale się nie zmieniłeś. Dalej jesteś tym zrzędliwym, zdziwaczałym i tłumiącym wszystko w sobie draniem.

Anglia nie odezwał się, przepełniony mieszanką wstydu, tęsknoty i frustracji.

– Czy nie możemy po prostu iść spać? Jest prawie trzecia w nocy!

– A czyja to wina, że obaj nie śpimy, co?

– Oj, przestań już! Mam dosyć. – Ameryka rozluźnił swój uchwyt na kołdrze i rozłożył się na swojej połowie łóżka. Założył ręce pod głowę i zamknął oczy. – DOBRANOC! – powiedział stanowczo, z nutką ostateczności w głosie.

Anglia gapił się na niego przez moment, zastanawiając się, czy może nie spróbować kłócić się dalej, ale zmęczenie (zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne) wzięło górę. Klnąc pod nosem zakrył się swoim kawałkiem kołdry i odsunął się możliwie jak najdalej.

Po kilku minutach rozległo się cichutkie chrapanie Ameryki, ale Anglia długo jeszcze nie mógł zasnąć.

Anglia otworzył oczy i natychmiast tego pożałował, oślepiony jaskrawym, przedpołudniowym światłem. Zaskomlał cicho i zamknął je z powrotem, usiłując schować się pod poduszką, ale coś mu w tym przeszkadzało. Zirytowany, uchylił leciutko powieki i rozejrzał się ostrożnie dookoła. Na piersi miał bezczelnie zarzuconą opaloną i umięśnioną rękę, z dłonią kurczowo trzymającą się jego boku. Przykryty był ledwie skrawkiem kołdry, reszta była skłębiona w leżący i chrapiący obok tłumok, z którego wystawał kosmyk złotych włosów.

Jego otumaniony snem umysł zaczął powoli odzyskiwać przytomność. Poczuł szereg sprzecznych ze sobą emocji. Złość z powodu tego, że Ameryka zagarnął kołdrę, upokorzenie – bo najwyraźniej zagarnął również i jego, oraz dziwne ciepło rozlewające mu się w środku, grożące iż sprawy wymkną się spod kontroli, jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobi.

Anglia skrzywił się, aby ukryć zażenowanie i dźgnął Amerykę łokciem w bok. Ten zgiął się w pół i zawył z bólu, co Anglia skrzętnie wykorzystał, aby się od niego odsunąć.

– Aaałaa! O co ci _chodzi?_ – Ameryka spojrzał na niego błękitnymi, załzawionymi oczami spod uroczo rozczochranej czupryny i Anglia pomyślał, że jeśli zaraz się stąd nie wyniesie, to Ameryka zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak. Coś, co trudno by mu było wytłumaczyć.

– Dzień dobry! I do widzenia! – Anglia złapał za najbliższy kawałek materiału przypominający ręcznik i pognał do przylegającej do pokoju łazienki. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i zamknął je na klucz, sprawdził dla pewności dwa razy zamek i opadł na drzwi z jękiem ulgi i bezsilności jednocześnie.

– Co się ze mną dzieje? – zastanawiał się, przecierając twarz i oczy. Dlaczego nachodziły go takie bezwstydne myśli, i to o Ameryce?

– Wychodzi na to, że Francja cały czas miał rację – przyznał w duchu z zakłopotaniem wynikającym z samego faktu, że Francja może mieć w czymkolwiek rację. – Ja naprawdę jestem cholernym zboczeńcem.

Po dwudziestu minutach lodowatego prysznica (i po krótkiej, pełnej poczucia winy masturbacji) Anglia wygrzebał się z wanny i zirytowany sięgnął po ręcznik – po to tylko, aby się przekonać, że go nie ma. Rozejrzał się rozkojarzony, pewny, że przyniósł go ze sobą. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na jedynym kawałku materiału znajdującym się w pomieszczeniu, oprócz kurtyny prysznica i porzuconej na podłodze obok wanny przemoczonej piżamy. Była to koszula, którą miał na sobie wczoraj, pognieciona i nieco ochlapana wodą, ale w większej części sucha.

Będąc z natury pragmatykiem, postanowił nie ulegać panice i spokojnie przeanalizować sytuację. Szybko ocenił, jakie ma dostępne opcje – oprócz powrotu do pokoju (gdzie mógł nadal przebywać Ameryka) tak jak go Pan Bóg stworzył lub założenia z powrotem mokrej piżamy. Podjąwszy decyzję, owinął się w pasie koszulą i zawiązał byle jak rękawy. Trzymała się ledwo-ledwo, tak, że musiał szurać nogami, jakby miał zatwardzenie. Wyprostował się, wziął głęboki, pokrzepiający wdech i otworzył drzwi łazienki.

Najwyraźniej nie miał dzisiaj szczęścia. Ameryka ciągle siedział oparty w łóżku i częstował się papierosem ze srebrnej papierośnicy, co do której Anglia był pewny, że odłożył ją wczoraj do szafki… Co oznaczało…

– Jak śmiesz ruszać moje rzeczy!

Ameryka, któremu oczy rozszerzyły się do ogromnych rozmiarów na widok Anglii wyłaniającego się z łazienki, zamrugał osłupiały; rzeczony papieros wciąż tkwił mu między zębami.

– No, więc? Co masz mi do powiedzenia, ty złodzieju?

Ameryka w końcu otrząsnął się z otępienia i zaciągnął wojowniczo zdobytym papierosem. Następnie wydmuchał z wyraźną przyjemnością dym i przewrócił oczami:

– Nudziło mi się, dobra? Co ty w ogóle tam robiłeś tyle czasu, wyrywałeś sobie siwe włosy z uszu i nosa? Wieki cię nie było, już się bałem, że nie dostanę śniadania.

Co za tupet! Anglia wściekł się w duchu i pomaszerował do szafy. Złapał za pierwsze z brzegu spodnie, nawet na nie nie patrząc. Zaczął rozwiązywać owiniętą wokół bioder koszulę, ale zamarł po chwili, przypominając sobie, że nie jest przecież sam. Podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy spojrzał za siebie – Ameryka wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojącym natężeniem. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, obaj oblali się rumieńcem. Ameryka odwrócił szybko wzrok i przygarbił się nad swoim papierosem.

– Czy pozwolisz?

Ameryka otworzył usta, chcąc odpowiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie, bo tylko przygryzł wargi, jakby powstrzymując się od komentarza. Przez chwilę Anglia zastanawiał się, co też takiego chciał powiedzieć, ale szybko odegnał tę myśl. Fakt, iż stał półnagi pośrodku pokoju wystarczająco go rozpraszał.

– Słuchaj – zwrócił się do niego, krzyżując ramiona i obrzucając go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem

– Pozwoliłem ci tutaj spać – Ameryka zaśmiał się pogardliwie na słowo „pozwoliłem", ale Anglia go zignorował – osiągnąłeś, co chciałeś, więc może się teraz grzecznie ode mnie odchrzanisz i pozwolisz mi się ubrać w spokoju?

– Tak właściwie, to jestem głodny. – przyznał Ameryka, odrzucił kołdrę na bok i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, po czym ziewnął i przeciągnął się niczym kot. Anglia obserwował go, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Promień światła przesunął mu się po plecach, smukłe mięśnie były doskonale widoczne pod cienkim podkoszulkiem. Jego skóra w porównaniu z jasnym materiałem wyglądała na kusząco opaloną, zmierzwione włosy jaśniały złociście w słońcu.

Anglia wydał z siebie cichy, zduszony dźwięk, którego Ameryka całe szczęście zdawał się nie słyszeć.

– Zejdę i przyszykuję śniadanie. – oznajmił z entuzjazmem, prostując się z godną pozazdroszczenia energią. Wymaszerował z pokoju, pogwizdując pod nosem.

Anglia podszedł do łóżka z ubraniem w ramionach i bezwładnie klapnął na miejsce zajęte wcześniej przez Amerykę.

- No to mam przechlapane. – pomyślał z rezygnacją.

* * *

**Przypisy:**

**Specjalne Stosunki:** Stosowane w rzeczywistości określenie sojuszu pomiędzy USA i Wielką Brytanią. (Jak można się domyślić, dziennikarzom często interesująco się kojarzy ;)

**Rosół z bułką:** Tak było w oryginale. To chyba jakiś angielski wynalazek.

**Czerwony Pokój:** W bogatych domach angielskiej szlachty istniał zwyczaj nazywania pokoju wg koloru lub stylu jego wystroju, np. Pokój Zielony, Pokój Japoński.

**Pontiac Silver Streak Convertible Coup:** Amerykański model samochodu z połowy XX w., można zobaczyć tutaj: http(:/)www(.)remarkablecars(.)com/main/pontiac/1948-pontiac-001(.)jpg


End file.
